


Чужая земля

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Inception (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, АУ, Не-хронологическое повествование, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, Смерть не главного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.</p><p>  <i>Ник Фьюри представляет Стива человеку по имени Тор Одинсон, который говорит и ведёт себя как член какой-то скандинавской королевской семьи, а на деле является наследником корпорации «Асгард», одной из ведущих компаний в области разработки альтернативных источников энергии в современном мире.<br/>Тор Одинсон хочет, чтобы они провели внедрение.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Strangeland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417316) by [chezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezvous/pseuds/chezvous). 



> Фик задуман по мотивам известного тумблеровского [гифсета](http://-andrews.tumblr.com/post/23939965531) и пока что находится в процессе написания, поэтому регулярность обновлений перевода будет зависеть от регулярности обновлений оригинала. Переводчик очень постарается выкладывать обновление в течение недели после публикации его автором. На данный момент здесь переведено и выложено всё, что автор уже опубликовал.
> 
> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной chezvous. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

**I.**

Стив слышит, как открывается дверь спортзала и как приближаются размеренные шаги. Он почти чувствует нервирующую терпеливость остановившегося на вежливом отдалении человека — и демонстративно её игнорирует, предпочитая и дальше молотить потрёпанную боксёрскую грушу, с которой тренировался с самого прибытия сюда.  
Проходит какое-то время.  
— Капитан Роджерс.  
Словно по сигналу, его следующий удар лишь задевает холщовую поверхность, и он останавливается, на секунду привалившись к груше, чтобы та перестала раскачиваться.  
— Полковник, — вежливо отвечает он и оборачивается, отдавая честь. Он чувствует, как по телу начинает разливаться усталость, приходя на смену бурлящему в жилах адреналину.  
— Вольно, Роджерс. И я теперь директор. Меня назначили директором Щ.И.Т.а.  
Ник Фьюри выглядит одинаково устрашающе и штатском, и в форме, независимо от своего звания. Стив помнит свой первый день в подразделении, когда их командир впервые осматривал выстроившихся перед ним мужчин и женщин. В те времена Стив был на голову ниже самого невысокого из остальных солдат. Даже другие командиры предпочитали держаться подальше от тогда ещё полковника Фьюри. Фьюри прохаживался вдоль строя, сложив руки за спиной, а его единственный глаз цепко впивался в лишённые выражения лица, с которыми они стояли перед ним, уставившись прямо перед собой.  
Стив ожидал насмешки или какого-нибудь комментария насчёт своего роста, но Фьюри ничего не сказал, только издал какой-то неопределённый горловой звук, который мог быть — а мог и не быть — признаком одобрения.  
Теперь на Фьюри чёрный тренч поверх чёрной же водолазки, и Стив определяет как минимум шесть мест на его теле, где может быть спрятано оружие. Стив расслабляется, вытягивает руки и принимается их массировать, чтобы восстановить кровоток, сходя с тренировочного коврика.  
— Что вас сюда привело? — спрашивает он небрежнее, чем собирался.  
У него есть кое-какие подозрения относительно целей Фьюри, и он сильно сомневается в том, что Фьюри собирается пригласить его пообедать.  
— Я был поблизости, вот, решил заглянуть. Если после своей весьма почётной отставки ты оставляешь армии адрес своих родителей, а потом, не предупредив нас, переезжаешь в Детройт, поддерживать связь становится не так-то просто.  
— Наверное, мне просто нужно было побыть одному, — Стив улыбается, не извиняясь, и обходит Фьюри, чтобы взять полотенце и вытереть лоб. — С вашей стороны было очень любезно подождать целый месяц, прежде чем разыскать меня.  
— Всегда рад удружить.  
Стив чувствует, что глаз Фьюри практически разделывает его, знает, что тот видит его ссутуленные плечи и пронизывающее каждую косточку в теле нежелание вести это разговор. Повисает ещё одна долгая пауза, прежде чем сочетание любопытства и покорности судьбе всё-таки заставляют Стива задать самый главный вопрос:  
— Так чего вы от меня хотите?  
Фьюри улыбается, а Стив уже понимает, что попался.  
— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы предотвратить войну?

**II.**

Ник заходит в палатку и обращается к своим солдатам, всего их двадцать пять человек. Никому ещё не исполнилось тридцати, а большинству нет и двадцати пяти. Эти мужчины и женщины, из разных мест и с разной историей, никогда ещё не были на войне. У всех на лицах решимость и готовность служить, несмотря на то, что об истинных целях своего присутствия здесь знают они крайне мало.  
— Позвольте объяснить вам с самого начала: вас отобрали потому, что вы лучшие. На протяжении последних двадцати лет вооружённые силы США разрабатывали систему, которая позволила бы нам помещать солдат в аутентичные боевые условия, при этом не подвергая их риску реального физического вреда. Штабные стратегические разработки полезны только до определённой степени. Построения и манёвры полезны только до определённой степени. Вопреки тому, что вам говорят, в полевых условиях не существует никаких стандартных процедур. Большинству из вас, начиная с этого момента, предстоит принимать участия в крайне щекотливых и опасных операциях. Боль и страх перед болью будут вам мешать. В отсутствие опыта храбрость вас подведёт, что бы ни говорило вам ваше самолюбие. Нельзя рисковать, что кто-нибудь струсит, если что-то пойдёт не так. Мы считаем, что нам удалось разработать решение, которое позволит нам готовить мужчин и женщин наших вооружённых сил к битве, и мы отобрали группу экстраординарных людей, которым предстоит испытать на себе этот метод.  
Он прерывается и рассматривает своих солдат в поисках малейших признаков беспокойства, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Вы не входите в эту группу.  
Ещё одна пауза, чтобы его слова дошли до каждого. Он чувствует их растерянность, хотя лица упрямо хранят нейтральность. Это хороший знак, поэтому он продолжает:  
— Однако неожиданным преимуществом разработанной технологии стало то, что она оказалась невероятно действенной при сборе разведывательной информации. Как вы, я уверен, знаете, правительство Соединённых Штатов подвергалось критике за методы обращения с военнопленными. Нас обвиняли во всём, начиная от пыток утоплением до ампутации конечностей и вырывания ногтей, и хотя я не уполномочен подтверждать или опровергать эти обвинения, я могу заверить вас, что метод допроса, о котором я говорю, доказал свою эффективность при пробных испытаниях. До сих пор испытуемые в каждом случае добровольно предоставляли нам точную информацию, а сам допрос продолжался не более тридцати минут. Испытуемых не требуется запугивать, ни физически, ни психологически, а следователь сохраняет контроль над ситуацией на протяжении всего допроса. Полученные вплоть до настоящего момента результаты чрезвычайно многообещающие.  
Всё это звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой; скептический настрой в палатке настолько плотный, что он почти чувствует его вкус. Единственный, от кого не исходит никакого ощущения недоверчивости — тощий парнишка у самой головы строя. Роджерс, вспоминает он прочитанное в личном деле. Пытается поступить на службу каждый год с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать — и в этом году, как всегда, получил бы отказ, если бы на выходе из рекрутингового центра не столкнулся с доктором Абрахамом Эрскиным — учёным, которому проект обязан самыми серьёзными своими достижениями. «У него есть сердце, — приписал Эрскин внизу личного дела. — В нём есть то, что требуется, то, что вы ищите. Он вас не разочарует». Ник надеется, что Эрскин прав — в данный момент парнишка выглядит так, словно его может сдуть хорошим порывом ветра.  
— Если вы сомневаетесь в том, какую информацию мы можем собрать, подумайте вот о чём: мы можем выяснить, где именно в зонах боевых действие держат заложников. Мы можем узнать точное расположение баз террористов. Мы сможем использовать вооружение, позволяющее брать пленных, а не убивать. Мы сможем спасать жизни, сокращая при этом риск. Мы отобрали вас, потому что вы обладаете необходимыми качествами и потенциалом, которые требуются нам для развития этой инициативы. Если вы пожелаете отказаться, это нужно сделать сейчас. Вы вернётесь к своим подразделениям, выспитесь в своей постели и завтра продолжите служить своей стране.  
Проходит целая минута, на протяжении которой никто не двигается, прежде чем Ник позволяет себе удовлетворённо улыбнуться и жестом указывает на стоящего по правую руку от себя человека.  
— Рад это слышать. Это агент Фил Коулсон из службы Щ.И.Т., выполняющей роль координатора между нами и Министерством обороны. Он будет надзирать за вами в период обучения, который начнётся завтра в шесть утра и продлится десять недель, прежде чем вы перейдёте к выполнению конкретных заданий. Всё, что вам предстоит видеть и делать начиная с этого момента, глубоко засекречено. Агент Коулсон, прошу.  
Агент Коулсон выступает вперёд и выкладывает на стол тяжёлый чёрный чемодан. Расстегнув его, он достаеёт серебряный чемоданчик поменьше и открывает его без какой-либо помпы.  
— Дамы и господа, представляю вам портативное автоматическое устройство для внутривенного введения сомнацина, PASIV. Добро пожаловать в дримшеринг.

**III.**

Ник Фьюри представляет Стива человеку по имени Тор Одинсон, который говорит и ведёт себя как член какой-то скандинавской королевской семьи, а на деле является наследником корпорации «Асгард», одной из ведущих компаний в области разработки альтернативных источников энергии в современном мире.  
Тор Одинсон хочет, чтобы они провели внедрение.  
Стив моргает.  
— Вы... вы серьёзно?  
Это и есть самое невероятное. Стив может свыкнуться с мыслью, что ещё два часа назад был в Детройте или что в данный момент он сидит в конференц-зале на шестнадцатом этаже североамериканского штаба «Асгард Корп.» в Нью-Йорке, и от падения в пропасть глубиной в тысячу футов его с трёх сторон отделяет только стекло. Но это... в это почти невозможно поверить.  
— Я абсолютно серьёзен, капитан Роджерс, — скорбным тоном отвечает ему Тор.  
Человек, сидящий напротив Стива, немногим старше его самого. Он мускулист и светловолос, а его острые голубые глаза окружает сеточка морщин, должно быть, проложенных смехом, но сейчас углублённых усталостью. Одет он небрежно, в одну футболку с фланелевой рубашкой поверх — судя по тому немногому, что Фьюри открыл ему по дороге, ситуация сложилась достаточно критическая, чтобы заставить Тора покинуть страну, даже не переодевшись. С другой стороны, Стив и сам по-прежнему в спортивном костюме.  
Стив оборачивается к Фьюри, чувствуя, что всё идёт как-то не так.  
— Директор, вы же знаете, что в действительности это невозможно. Совместная операция с британской разведкой провалилась на всех уровнях...  
— Идея прижилась.  
— Что?  
— Когда британскую ветвь проекта распустили, один из их имитаторов ушёл в подполье и создал там себе репутацию. Я припомнил кое-какие долги, восстановил связи и выяснил, что он входил в команду, которая в прошлом году провела успешное внедрение.  
— Почему мы об этом не слышали?  
— Это предприятие не санкционировалось государством.  
Неудивительно. Стив знал о подпольной сети наёмных специалистов по сновидениям, но всегда старался держаться от них подальше. Сам он согласился участвовать в программе именно по тем причинам, которые назвал Фьюри в день их посвящения. Вторгаться в подсознание других людей ради личной наживы попросту казалось неправильным.  
— Тогда почему бы вам снова не задействовать ту же команду? Я ведь сказал, когда уходил в отставку, что больше не буду этим заниматься.  
— После той операции извлекатель отошёл от дел, а его координатор ушёл в подполье, как и имитатор. Мы не знаем, кто был химиком, а архитектор — гражданская, хотя Щ.И.Т. и рассматривает возможность завербовать её, когда она закончит университет. Личность их первоначального наниматели засекречена примерно сорока международными постановлениями, и на все свои вопросы мы получили только вежливый отказ. В целом, наша единственная возможность — это начать с нуля.  
Стив откидывается на спинку, с досадой складывая руки на груди.  
— У вас есть и другие извлекатели, которые по-прежнему работают на правительство. Могли бы обратиться к ним.  
— Мистер Одинсон — человек, располагающий многочисленными ресурсами, и он специально обратился за помощью в службу Щ.И.Т.. Мы считаем, что выполнение его просьбы послужит безопасности Соединённых Штатов, так же как и других стран. Вмешательство правительства может осложнить ситуацию.  
— Иными словами, то, что вы планируете сделать, на самом деле незаконно.  
— Правительство не придаёт этой операции официального статуса, потому что не знает о её существовании. На данный момент только четыре человека в мире в курсе, что что-то произошло, и трое из них находятся в этой комнате. Мы бы хотели сохранить такое положение дел, поэтому операция проводится неофициально, а все, кто в ней задействован, либо в отставке, как вы, либо работают независимо. Единственный, кто на данный момент присматривает за вами, Роджерс, это я.  
—...что делает меня идеальным кандидатом. Ну, разумеется.  
Чем дальше заходит разговор, тем сильнее складывается впечатление, что выбора у него нет — но четырёхлетний армейский контракт Стива уже истёк. Он подписал все бумаги, он вернул свой PASIV государству, он снял форму и уехал в Детройт, чтобы начать всё сначала... может, поступить в художественную школу, когда снова встанет на ноги. Сны — последнее, чем он хочет заниматься теперь.  
— Я вижу, вы всё ещё сомневаетесь, — Тор проводит рукой по лицу; голос у него усталый и, похоже, дело не только в разнице часовых поясов. Стив почти забыл о его присутствии. — Если позволите, я расскажу, о чём я прошу и почему действовать требуется немедленно и так скрытно.  
Больше всего Стиву хочется просто встать и уйти, но, учитывая, что Фьюри буквально запихнул его в ожидающий вертолёт прямо из спортзала, бумажник так и остался в раздевалке — а это значит, что без помощи Фьюри ему отсюда не выбраться. Он, конечно, мог бы отправиться к родителям и пешком, но вряд ли у него получится обогнать означенный вертолёт.  
— Ладно, выкладывайте, я слушаю.

**IV.**

— Мой отец, Один, основал корпорацию «Асгард» ещё в молодости, более пятидесяти лет назад. Он всегда смотрел вперёд, вкладывая деньги в будущее, которое сможет существовать благодаря возобновляемым источникам энергии. Когда я и мой младший брат Локи ещё были детьми, он начал работу над секретным проектом, который мы знали просто как Проект «Пегас». Он говорил, что этот проект позволит сократить зависимость от современных невозобновляемых источников энергии на шестьдесят процентов в год, а возможно, и больше, если мы продолжим над ним работать. Нашим первоначальным прототипом была батарея, способная производить более ста киловатт-часов энергии в день, больше, чем требуется для обеспечения энергией одной семьи. Через несколько лет она смогла бы производить до пятисот киловатт-часов в день — достаточно для питания небольшого городка. К 2050 году мы могли бы обеспечивать постоянной энергией весь Нью-Йорк.  
— В прошлом году отец заболел, и брат взял управление Проектом «Пегас» на себя, в то время как я пытался позаботиться об остальной компании. Я был, мягко говоря, не готов к такому грузу ответственности, а Локи всегда отличался честолюбием, и потому, внезапно оказавшись на месте отца и пытаясь справиться с той ролью, которую он исполнял на протяжении всей нашей жизни, я не заметил, что у брата есть свои планы относительно этого проекта.  
— Как-то вечером я случайно наткнулся на переписку между Локи и международным производителем оружия, Таносом. Локи собирался продать ему прототип Проекта «Пегас», получив в обмен полное руководство компанией, которая могла бы соперничать с «Асгардом». Это открытие привело меня в ярость, и мы сильно поссорились; я никогда не думал, что его жажда власти может оказаться сильнее его любви к семье или преданности выбранному компанией пути. На следующее утро Локи исчез, а с ним и разработанная для проекта технология.  
— К счастью, мы успели изъять из проекта всю системную информацию и поместить её под замок, так что Танос не получит к ней доступ, если только я сам или мой отец её не передадим, но в данный момент Локи владеет разработанной нами батареей, которую мы называем «тессеракт». Мы не планировали патентовать технологию, пока не закончим разработки, поэтому на данном этапе любой может завершить тессеракт и заявить на него свои права. Это не просто уничтожит нашу компанию, но и разобьёт сердце отца, если он узнает, что его сын так его предал. Вот почему мне бы хотелось сохранить это в тайне от него как можно дольше.  
— Локи умён и к тому же упрям. Я не надеюсь, что сумею сам убедить его вернуться, поэтому я должен постараться защитить то, что мне дорого, другими средствами. Когда мои источники сообщили, что разработка технологии разделённых сновидений, провалившаяся в других странах, в США оказалась успешной, я понял, что лучшего шанса мне не представится.  
— Капитан Роджерс, мне нужно, чтобы Локи добровольно вернул тессеракт в целости и сохранности, чтобы он забыл свою жажду власти. Верните мне брата.

**V.**

— Теперь вы видите, с чем нам предстоит иметь дело, Роджерс.  
Стив видит, ещё как. По тону Фьюри он понимает, что это самое близкое, насколько тот готов подойти к прямой просьбе.  
— Если Танос завладеет тессерактом, он не сможет воспользоваться им сам. Гораздо вероятнее, что он продаст эту технологию странам, которые стремятся развить свою программу ядерных вооружений.  
Они стоят перед лицом страшной угрозы, на краю международного кризиса, о котором мир не должен узнать. Тор смотрит на него с болезненным выражением, его раздирают отчаяние, тревога и надежда, и на мгновение Стив чувствует тяжесть где-то в желудке, отголосок горя, чувства утраты и готовности сделать всё, чтобы вернуть дорогого человека обратно. Для себя он ничего сделать не может, но, возможно, для Тора...  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я возьмусь. Когда приступать?  
— Немедленно, — с одобрением отвечает Фьюри, доставая бумажник Стива из кармана плаща.

**VI.**

Клинт Бартон крупно влип. С другой стороны, подумаешь, тоже мне новость.  
Ему следовало бы быть осторожнее, но месяц без заданий означал месяц шатаний без дела, жутких реалити-шоу по телеку и ежедневных часовых тренировок на стрельбище. Клинту чертовски жаль, что лук не входит в стандартное полевое снаряжение агентов Щ.И.Т.а, но в том-то и прелесть дримшеринга. На десять минут в неделю (во сне это два часа) он может вооружиться своим складным луком и расстреливать разрывными стрелами летающих киборганических динозавров в таких количествах, в каких его разум способен их приснить.  
Но всё рано или поздно теряет свою привлекательность, особенно если нечем разбавить монотонное течение дней — и потому, когда на прошлой неделе поймали слонявшегося неподалёку от штаба агента ГИДРЫ, он буквально ухватился за эту возможность.  
Потренируйте свои навыки извлечения и проникните в сознание агента ГИДРЫ, сказали ему. Будет весело. Как же, нео-нацисты — это ведь всегда праздник.  
Ну, ладно, про веселье ему не говорили, говорили о «пользе» и «хорошей практике». Предполагалось, что это будет обычная проверка, стандартная процедура, которой они подвергали всех захваченных бойцов, чьё подсознание в девяносто девяти процентах случаев не подвергалось милитаризации. Заходишь, собираешь информацию, практически как с куста, и просыпаешься себе как ни в чём не бывало, когда истекает время.  
Кому ж, как ни Клинту, обязательно повезёт нарваться на тот самый один процент и милитаризированного шпиона.  
Он ныряет в сторону, укрываясь за поваленной колонной, сжимая в зубах бумажный конверт и проклиная штатного координатора, который явно задницу от головы не отличает, если не проверил объект как следует и не выяснил степень его подготовки, прежде чем послать Клинта в сон. Не случайно, между прочим, в полевых операциях роль координатора берёт на себя сам Клинт — а не этот идиот, который, скорее всего, так и останется на бумажной работе, по крайней мере, если от Клинта это будет хоть как-то зависеть. Милитаризированное сознание он отличает за версту, но это, конечно, при условии, что объект _в сознании_ , когда он его видит.  
Пуля пролетает над головой так близко, что он чувствует, как она ерошит ему волосы. Приснив стрелу с разрывным наконечником, он рассчитывает примерную траекторию пули и, не оглядываясь, выпускает стрелу под тем же углом. Не дожидаясь взрыва, он разрывает конверт и пробегает глазами страницу.  
В записке нет практически ничего, чего бы он и так большей частью не знал, хотя взгляд цепляется за подчёркнутые слова «Золя» и «химзавод». Он не знает наверняка, насколько они пригодятся, но их стоит включить в отчёт.  
Клинт сверяется с часами: до пробуждения ещё пять минут, а возня где-то на заднем плане постепенно становится всё громче. Он получил то, зачем пришёл, так что нет причин задерживаться. Вытащив из набедренной кобуры, которой не было там ещё пять секунд назад, обрез, он приставляет ствол к виску и спускает курок.  
Свой план — немедленно оторвать этой офисной мартышке голову — ему, впрочем, приходится отложить: открыв глаза, он обнаруживает нависающее над собой жуткое лицо Ника Фьюри.  
— С возвращением, агент Бартон, — приветствует его Фьюри тоном ласковым, как весенний денёк, а Клинт тем временем торопится придать своему лицу какое-нибудь нейтральное выражение, вместо злобного оскала или гримасы неприкрытого ужаса.  
Фьюри отступает на шаг, позволяя Клинту вытащить иглу сомнациновой капельницы из руки, а потом сесть на койке, сбросить ноги на пол и, помотав головой, размять затекшую шею. В комнате они сейчас одни; Клинт видит, как санитары на каталке увозят ещё не пришедшего в себя агента ГИДРЫ обратно в камеру. Похоже, он не ошибся с расчётом, если агент вышел из сна раньше него.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Клинт и наклоняется к стоящему рядом столу, чтобы записать подчёркнутые слова из сна внизу открытого на столе отчёта. — Я кое-что нашёл, возможно, это будет вам интересно.  
— Мы этим займёмся, — Фьюри забирает у него картонную папку и суёт её подмышку, перекладывая зажатую там точно такую же папку в руку. — Но пока что нас ждёт рыбка покрупнее. Ваши навыки могут весьма пригодится для выполнения этого задания.  
— Учитывая, что я тут карасей ловлю, я согласен на что угодно.  
Фьюри с усмешкой протягивает ему досье.  
— Не беспокойтесь, агент Бартон. Тут у вас будет целый кит.  
Клинт открывает папку и тихо присвистывает, едва дочитав первый заголовок.  
— Внедрение — это непростое задание, сэр. Вы уверены, что Роджерс для него годится? Я с ним лично никогда не работал, и я вижу, тут сказано, что послужной список у него практически безупречен, но после того, что случилось в Денвере...  
— Капитан Роджерс заверил меня, что сможет удержать полный контроль над ситуацией. Мы в нём полностью уверены; теперь мы собираем группу поддержки.  
Клинт переворачивает лист, изучает набросок плана. Густой почерк заполняет страницу от края до края, наклонный и быстрый, словно рука писавшего не поспевала за мыслью. План блестящий, но путаный.  
Мозг Клинта включается автоматически, начиная выискивать решения тех проблем, которые уже бросаются ему в глаза.  
— Больше людей. Понадобится имитатор, — говорит он. — И полевой химик, не говоря уже про чертовски крутого архитектора — круче Паркера, круче всех, кто есть у Щ.И.Т.а. Тут нужен кто-то, кто не думает, как агент. Если объект так умён и внимателен к мелочам, как утверждает Одинсон, всё должно быть безупречно. Чтобы заманить его хотя бы на второй уровень, погрешность должна быть меньше нуля.  
— Вы выглядите крайне взволнованным, агент Бартон. Я могу считать это за согласие?  
— Учитывая, что моё имя уже в списке, полагаю, что да.  
— Рад, что мы друг друга понимаем. Роджерс и агент Романов уже ждут вас в комнате совещаний.  
Да уж, всё чудесатее и чудесатее.  
— Погодите, вы взяли Нат... агента Романов? Но она же должна была находиться в Тайбэе как минимум до конца месяца.  
— Прилетела сегодня утром, — Фьюри издаёт звук, похожий на оборванный смешок, и отворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Я не буду спрашивать, откуда вы знаете эту маленькую деталь, но было бы... к лучшему, если бы вы не стали никому больше о ней говорить. Получится нехорошо, если у кого-то сложится неверное представление о том, почему мы посылаем правительственных агентов за пределы США, не имея на то постоянного приглашения.  
По правде говоря, даже природное любопытство, которое делает его таким образцовым координатором, не оправдывает желания знать, во сколько именно щелей Щ.И.Т. успевает сунуть свой нос. Клинт жестом показывает, что запирает рот на замок, и послушно выходит из комнаты вслед за шефом.


	2. Chapter 2

**VII.**

Наташа помнит Стива Роджерса. Их единственная встреча была недолгой, а сам он — на полфута ниже и в три раза тощее, чем сейчас, но Наташа знает, что в их профессии это не имеет значения. Мужчина, сидящий теперь в комнате для совещаний, напоминает гору, хоть и подточенную временем и силами природы.  
Она читала отчёты и за границей и знает, что случилось в Денвере. Она думает, что могла бы его утешить, если бы это было в её характере.  
Когда Наташа входит в комнату и усаживается напротив Стива, он приветствует её вежливым:  
— Добрый день, мэм, рад познакомиться.  
Наташа отвечает ему полуулыбкой, мгновенно понимая, почему до отставки он числился среди лучших извлекателей, имевшихся в распоряжении Щ.И.Т.а; она уже давно не встречала по-настоящему хороших людей. Она слишком привыкла к тем, кто пытается располагать других к себе из личных соображений, усыпляя бдительность и создавая ложное чувство безопасности.  
— Это я рада знакомству, капитан Роджерс.  
У Роджерса делается сконфуженный вид.  
— Теперь уже просто Стив. Я… я недавно вышел в отставку. И ушёл из дримшеринга.  
Наташа складывает руки на столе.  
— При всём уважении, Стив, из дримшеринга по-настоящему не уходят.  
Ей это известно по собственному опыту, но вряд ли у неё будет повод делиться с ним этой информацией.  
— Не хотите рассказать мне о ситуации побольше? — без запинки продолжает она, дабы не следовать намечающейся тенденции и не превращать эту первую встречу в череду неловких пауз.  
Паузы всегда давались Наташе непросто, если только не она сама их инициировала.  
Роджерс, со своей стороны, похоже, воспринимает возможность перейти к делу с облегчением.  
— Во-первых, я мало что знаю про «Асгард Корп.».  
— Наш координатор соберёт об «Асгард Корп.» всю информацию, какая есть и какая будет необходима, — соглашается Наташа.  
Роджерс кивает.  
— Я так и понял, поэтому думал в основном об отношениях между Тором и нашим объектом. Исходя из рассказа Тора, в детстве Локи его боготворил. Похоже, они были очень близки — до тех пор, когда в подростковом возрасте Один не начал отдавать Тору предпочтение, как будущему наследнику, оставляя Локи роль второго сына. Мне кажется, что присутствие Тора может стать движущей силой этой операции, а в вашем досье говорится, что вы имитатор.  
— Верно.  
— У вас есть опыт имитирования мужчин? Я… я имею в виду… — Под непонимающим взглядом Наташи Роджерс краснеет и торопится пояснить: — Я не хотел вас обидеть, мэм. Просто в то время, пока я служил в армейском подразделении, женщин-имитаторов учили подделывать только объектов-женщин. Я бы не стал задавать вопросов, просто… всё остальное в вашем досье засекречено.  
Как это типично для военных — и ещё одна причина радоваться, что её завербовали сразу в Щ.И.Т.. Наташа легко ему улыбается, просто чтобы дать ему снова почувствовать себя в своей тарелке.  
— Могу вас заверить, что моя подготовка охватывала куда более широкий круг образов, чем позволило бы армейское подразделение. Дайте мне понаблюдать за мистером Одинсоном несколько дней — и получите свой ответ.  
— Полковник… э, директор Фьюри лично выбрал вас для этой операции. Такой ответ устраивает меня не хуже любого другого.  
— Аналогично.  
Ответить Роджерс не успевает: из раздвижных дверей стремительной походкой появляется Фьюри. Единственный глаз обшаривает их взглядом, словно желая удостовериться, что невероятного не случилось и они не возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда. Учитывая, что Роджерс выглядит человеком, способным закрыть других от взрыва гранаты собственным телом — что он однажды и сделал, согласно одному из отчётов, включенных в предварительный Наташин инструктаж — шансы на такой поворот были невелики. Вопреки прозвищам, которыми другие агенты иногда награждают её за спиной — самым популярным из них, пожалуй, оставалась ядовитая Чёрная вдова — Наташа никогда не нападает без веской на то причины.  
— Директор, — она встаёт, отдавая честь, и Роджерс делает то же самое.  
Клинт высовывает голову из-за плаща Фьюри, и всё его лицо озаряет радостью, несмотря на тщательно удерживаемое нейтральное выражение. Ну, хоть кто-то рад её видеть.  
— Вольно, — Фьюри отступает, чтобы пропустить Клинта. — Я вижу, вы уже поладили. Агент Бартон, это капитан Стив Роджерс. Капитан Роджерс, агент Клинт Бартон. Он будет осуществлять координирование для команды на этом проекте.  
Наташа наблюдает, как мужчины пожимают друг другу руки. Она видит, как Клинт мысленно оценивает твёрдость пожатия Стива и решает на данный момент этим удовлетвориться. Когда они возьмутся за подготовку всерьёз, он, без сомнения, будет постоянно держаться поблизости, оставаясь в тени и выискивая потенциальные слабые места, которые ему придётся прикрывать.  
Времени обменяться ещё хотя бы парой реплик у них не остаётся — Фьюри выводит на экран проектора несколько окон. На первом экране вспыхивают надписи: «Стивен Грант Роджерс — извлекатель», «Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон — координатор» и «Наташа Романов — имитатор», сопровождаемые соответствующими фотографиями; все трое смотрят в камеру серьёзными взглядами. Ниже загораются ещё три пустые ячейки. Они подписаны «архитектор», «химик» и «связной Щ.И.Т.а».  
Одновременно с этим перед каждым из них откидывается секция столешницы, являя взгляду небольшой компьютерный монитор.  
«Оперативная сводка для: агента Наташи Романов», — весело подмигивает её экран, и Наташа прижимает указательный палец к сканеру отпечатков; Клинт и Стив делают то же самое. Цифровые проекции трёх новых лиц перелетают с их мониторов на большой экран; каждое привязано к одному из них.  
Лицо кроткого мужчины в очках рядом с её досье кажется смутно знакомым. Роберт Брюс Беннер, доктор наук; специализация: химик. Сотрудничество и контакты: неизвестно. Местонахождение: Нью-Дели. Наташа пролистывает вкладки на своём экране. Согласно данным Щ.И.Т.а, доктор Беннер получил учёную степень в области физической химии и занимался исследованиями в Отделе фармакологии Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний, пока Щ.И.Т. не привлёк его к разработке более продвинутых и мощных седативных средств. Примерно два года назад он пропал прямо с международной фармацевтической конференции, посвящённой стандартизации формул сомнацина — но из досье невозможно понять, сбежал он или его исчезновение было каким-то образом санкционировано.  
Список мест, где Щ.И.Т.у удалось зафиксировать его пребывание с тех пор, обширен: Кливленд, Ванкувер, Момбаса, Лейпциг, Гётеборг и Осака в числе крупнейших городов — но он нигде не задерживается дольше нескольких месяцев.  
Прикреплённая к досье записка сообщает — во вполне дружелюбной и потому тревожной манере — что, при возникновении необходимости в услугах доктора Беннера, его следует как можно скорее доставить в распоряжение Щ.И.Т.а любыми подходящими средствами, поскольку на то, чтобы установить его местонахождение, когда и если он решит снова исчезнуть, уйдёт до нескольких недель. Прочитать истинный смысл между строк не составляет труда; им требуется умение убеждать — то самое умение убеждать, которое входит в набор её специфических навыков.  
Наташа отрывает следующую вкладку, содержащую список секретных инструкций. Их она загружает в свой наладонник, чтобы изучить во время рейса — который вылетает ровно через полчаса. Всё это полностью соответствует стандартной процедуре, что может означать одно из двух: либо никаких проблем не ожидается, либо наоборот — просто ни у кого нет идей относительно того, что в таком случае делать. Неважно; она умеет импровизировать.  
— Ваш PASIV ждёт в самолёте, — говорит Фьюри, когда она проходит мимо него к двери, направляясь в ангар. — Если всё пройдёт хорошо, вам не придётся к нему прибегать.  
Наташа на это не рассчитывает.


End file.
